


5 Times the Avengers Were Skeptical of Agent Stilinski and The 1 Time They Weren't

by molmcmahon



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crossover, F/M, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are slightly nervous about who their new babysitter would be; only when they meet him, they feel justified about being nervous. He's a kid, fresh out of college with a weird last name and a boyfriend who had followed him to college and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times the Avengers Were Skeptical of Agent Stilinski and The 1 Time They Weren't

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was an idea that I had.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers. I wish I did, but I don't. They belong to Jeff Davis and Marvel.

**Prologue**

Stiles froze when he heard a car drive right up next to him and rolled down the window. He saw Derek run into one of the alleys that bisected this one, shifting back from his alpha form mid-run. He couldn't sense anything suspicious or werewolfy, but he did tap that spot on his staff to make it shrink and put it into his pocket. He had just dispatched a couple of rogue omegas, so granted, he did look crazy, with dead bodies around him, though he had come out at night this time. And admittedly, he had taken down the omegas in one of the more well known alleys in Manhattan. Only, he didn't want them messing up his college experience and the rogues would have sensed a druid living amongst them.

“Stilinski, SHIELD would like to talk with you regarding that,” the man said, pointing at the dead bodies. “And a job opportunity.”

“What the hell is a SHIELD?” Stiles retorted. “And how do you know my name?”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. We handle the Avengers,” the guy said. “Or well, Coulson does that,” he muttered.

“Oh, you're the guys that operate from that building near Avengers Tower, right?” Stiles asked, curiously. His adrenaline was coming down from “And from that ship in the air; what do they call those things... right, the helicarrier?”

The man in the car narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “You seem to be well informed.”

“It's one of my specialties,” Stiles grinned.

“Well, in any case, Director Fury would like to talk with you,” the guy said, pushing open the passenger door.

“This won't take a while, will it? It's just, I have classes tomorrow morning,” Stiles asked.

“Nope.”

“Uh, mind if I call someone first? I don't make it a habit to climb into strange cars with strange people. Even if they claim to be from SHIELD,” Stiles replied.

“Go right ahead,” the man said. “The car will wait right here.”

Stiles turned around and glanced at the tall and broad shadow that he knew would be there; they almost had a near telepathic partnership now, Derek would have known to stand close by but not visible. “Derek! You can come out now!”

“Stiles, what is it?” Derek stalked out of the overhang of the closest building and walked over to stand next to Stiles and wrapped an arm around his waist. Stiles sighed and leaned into the alpha, relaxing when Derek was nearby had become a common thing for him by now. “Is this man bothering you?”

“No,” Stiles remarked, glancing between the guy and Derek, “he has a job offer for me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1\. Four Years Later**

Tony paced around the entry hall as the Avengers waited for their newest SHIELD assigned agent. Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were waiting in the hall with him too and he could definitely see that everyone was anxious. Agent Potter had taken four or five months vacation and Fury had assigned a new agent to them. They had taken to calling Harry, “Loki deterrent” and the job title had stuck.

The first time that Thor had reported that his little brother had escaped, Fury had decided to hire a wizard. So if Loki did come back and target the Avengers, they would have someone to fight on Loki's fighting level. Tony and the others had been very surprised at the idea that wizards actually existed, but looking back, if gods existed, what else did? But they had all taken a liking to one Harry Potter and now, Fury had found one to take over while Harry was on vacation.

But Tony guessed, putting up with the Avengers for a while, living at what was now Avenger's Mansion 24/7 was hard work apparently.... So, Harry had asked them, Tony guessed, had asked Fury for a vacation. And to make matters worse, Thor had gone to Asgard a couple of days ago, so no god of thunder to do the work of fighting Loki.

Now, Steve had just ordered everyone up to Tony's penthouse to wait for the new arrival. Which Tony might have been offended over, but given that it was Steve and not Fury giving the order, he didn't voice any objections to waiting for the new guy. And when he had asked Clint and Nat if they knew anything about the new guy, they had said nothing. Not actually nothing, but they genuinely knew nothing about one Agent Stilinski. They hadn't even known that he had existed and for Natasha, that was pretty much rare. She had looked vexed about not knowing anything.

“Sir, they are on their way up,” Jarvis chimed into the silence.

“Thanks,” Tony muttered, watching as the others straightened up or stood up from the couch and walked over to stand by him. Steve, coincidentally, came to stand by Tony.

Tony's eyes widened when the lift door opened. He hadn't known what to expect, but this? A kid fresh out of college? Did SHIELD really recruit that young? Did they blackmail the kid into doing this? The kid had short straight brown hair with brown eyes and was just in a NYU sweatshirt and jeans. Tony couldn't see any evidence of him being a wizard; when they had first met Agent Potter, he had obviously been a wizard as he had been wearing robes. But this one, he just looked like a normal college student straight out of NYU, albeit with an awed expression.

“Avengers, this is Agent Stilinski,” Coulson introduced. “A substitute for Agent Potter. Play nice.”

Coulson walked back to the lift after introducing them.

There was silence for a minute or two then Steve spoke up. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Stilinski replied, still with his mouth open in amazement. His gaze was flicking all over the place, from Steve to Bruce then to Natasha and finally to Clint. He grinned and Tony heard him mutter something about “Allison will be so jealous!”

“So you're Captain America?” Stilinski asked.

“Yes, he is,” Tony remarked. “And how old are you?”

“Tony...” Steve turned to gaze at him. “I know that look.” He also felt the other gazes of Tasha, Bruce and Clint turn toward him, but he only saw Steve's.

“... Fine,” Tony deflated. “So how's your name pronounced?”

“Ugh, don't even try. My mom and dad named me after my polish gran. You guys can call me Stiles,” he replied.

“Stiles Stilinski,” Bruce said thoughtfully. “What a peculiar name.”

“Yeah, Stiles is a nickname,” the kid replied. “My mother started calling me that.”

“Though, she never would have expected her kid to become a SHIELD agent,” Stiles muttered to himself.

“Yeah, Natasha, Clint, I thought that SHIELD didn't recruit this early,” Tony said, questioningly. He looked over at the two agents, who were standing next to each other.

“They don't,” Clint replied. “How old are you, kid?”

“24,” Stiles replied.

“Well, I was recruited when I was 20,” Clint glanced at Tony. “Fresh out of the circus.”

“And Potter was 26,” Bruce stated.

“Huh,” Tony muttered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**2.**

Steve knew that his team shared some misgivings about the new agent. Stiles was young and unknown; how could they not? Admittedly, he himself was a little skeptical of the new kid. He just didn't look like he could fight or hold his own against Loki or any other enemies they fought on a regular basis. A week later, after Stiles had moved in and chosen his room, when Steve woke up in the morning and went up to the team kitchen in the mansion, he found that someone had beat him to the coffee machine.

He stopped; usually he was the first one to wake up in the mornings, assuming there had been no fighting the previous day, he would be only one in the kitchen at this hour.

“Stilinski...”

“Good morning,” Stiles replied, already holding a mug of steaming coffee. Steve could also see sweat running down his forehead and there were sweat patches on his t-shirt. The kid was wearing a long sleeved shirt, like he did every time that they saw him. Steve thought it was rather peculiar, since it was summer. Though, taking a closer look, he could see the tip of a tattoo...

Steve paced over toward the cabinets to grab his own mug then walked over to fill it with coffee. He slowly started to grab pots and pans and pulled out bacon and pancake mix.

“Oh, hey let me make the pancakes,” Stilinski remarked, shuffling over to the pantry to presumably get the ingredients to make pancakes from scratch.

“Okay...” Steve replied. “If you want to, go ahead.”

“Well, my pa- friends say that I make the best pancakes in the world. I figure if I make the Avengers happy with my pancakes, I've made it to the big leagues.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at the slip up, but shook his head. It was probably nothing.

“Jarvis, where's the baking powder?”

 

 

After an hour or so had passed, the rest of the team, minus Thor(the god of thunder was still in Asgard), had ambled into the kitchen. Steve watched as the team stopped at the entry way and visibly sniffed the air.

“Who made those delicious smelling pancakes?” Tony asked, already padding his way toward the dining table where there was a plate full of a stack of pancakes.

“I did,” Stiles replied, glancing at them.

“Are they for us?” Clint drowsily asked, staring at Stiles.

“Oh, no they're for the aliens I invited in from the hot humidity of New York City,” Stilinski deadpanned. “Of course, they're for you!”

“Okay, no more protests from me!” Tony exclaimed and dug into pancakes he had already acquired.

Steve watched as Clint, Natasha, and Bruce joined the inventor and sat down at the table.

“So, Stilinski, do you want to join us in sparring this afternoon?” Steve asked. “Since Potter also liked to spar with us.”

The agent looked at him with a curious expression. “I already told you, you can call me Stiles. And sure, I'll join. I need the exercise.”

“The full moon's in a couple of nights anyway.” They all heard him mutter under his breath. Steve quirked an eyebrow at that but went to sit down next to Tony.

“Give it up, Stiles,” Tony replied. “It took me awhile to get him to call us by our first names. He's old fashioned like that and that's the way I l-”

Steve watched as Tony visibly blushed and quickly stood up and wandered back to his workshop, plate full of pancakes and all.

“Was it something I said?” Steve asked then gazed to where Tony had darted out of the breakfast nook.

“Oh Cap,” Bruce softly replied.

“Do we need to stage an intervention? Again?” Bruce hesitantly asked. “Because don't make me join. The last time was a disaster.”

“An intervention?” Steve asked. “What do we need to hold an intervention for? We already got Bruce and Betty toge-.”

“Oh,” Steve uttered in disbelief, feeling his cheeks go red. How could he have been so oblivious? “ _Oh_.”

He stood up, placed his plate by the sink then went out the door to follow Tony, hearing Stiles ask a question.

“What happened the last time you guys staged an intervention?” Stiles asked, snickering. “And what was it about?”

“Let's not even go there,” Natasha replied at first.

“Oh, Brucie here hulked out,” Clint chuckled.

 

 

Steve watched as their new agent went toe to toe with Natasha. Stilinski had asked to spar with Natasha first and hadn't that surprised everyone. Though by the second minute, everyone's jaws were dropped in amazement. Stilinski was able to dodge every attack that Natasha made, stepping this way and that. But, then again, he couldn't land any attack that he attempted.

By the end of the spar, both of them were sweating, again in Stilinski's case, and breathing heavily. The other Avengers were gaping, not just Steve.

“Uh, how did you do that? Even Steve can't leave a spar with Natasha and come away with no bruises,” Tony asked.

Steve moved to brush shoulders with Tony, who startled and looked at him. He winked and Tony went red and looked away. Steve smiled, but turned back to Stiles and Natasha.

“I took martial arts classes during college and in high school. And I had some interesting extracurriculars, too,” Stiles replied as a phone went off. “Oh, that should be Derek!”

Steve and the rest of the Avengers watched as the kid ran over to where he had dropped his cell phone and answered it.

“Derek! Hi!”

A beat then, “Oh, yeah, there's a pizza place near Avengers Tower where we can meet the rest of... our friends and your pack. I can't wait to see Scott and Allison!”

Silence.

“Yeah, fine you can pick me up when you get back in a few weeks. I was going to just drive over there. You and your instincts.” Steve watched as Stiles' eyes softened. Whoever this Derek was, Stiles was clearly in love with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**3.**

Natasha walked down the hallway after a non-eventful day a couple weeks later and was joined by Clint. This part of the day was her favorite, when everyone regrouped after possibly fighting Doctor Doom or some other super villain of the week. And these last two weeks had found the avengers meeting a new agent; one that was allegedly a druid or wizard. It had taken a long time for her to adjust to their previous wizard “Loki deterrent” and her inner instincts were telling her not to easily welcome this new stranger.

Admittedly, their spar together had finished at an impasse this morning and Natasha hadn't yet found someone that could do that. Though, Clint had come at a close second. They both walked down the hallway, hearing the door bell ring and the new agent running to greet a stranger.

She felt Clint intwine their hands and squeeze reassuringly. Natasha turned to smile hesitantly at him.

“Nat, he checks out. You know how SHIELD is with new agents. They did their homework,” Clint reminded her.

“I know; it's just something about him,” Natasha replied.

“Your spidey senses going off?” Clint teasingly remarked.

Natasha grimaced, but stopped at the entrance hall. She could see Bruce, Tony, and Steve join them at the doorway.

The stranger at the doorway had pulled Stiles into his arms and the two were well on their way to needing to get a room. Natasha looked over at Steve, who had predictably turned around, blushing lightly. She glanced over to where Tony was standing and expectedly, Tony's gaze was not on the couple but on Steve. And Steve was gazing back at the inventor...

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get the Stiles' attention and it seemed to work.

“Oh, sorry guys,” Stiles said as he only slightly pulled away from his boyfriend. They were however still touching. The other guy had wrapped an arm around Stiles and had stilled when he saw Natasha and the others watching them. Natasha noted that the guy was clearly five or six years older than Stiles; he was broad-shouldered with dark hair and well muscled.

“This is Derek Hale, my boyfriend,” Stiles said. “Derek, this is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.”

“Hi,” Steve said.

Natasha heard the others say hi, some waving.

“Hello,” Derek mumbled.

“Okay, so I'm going out with my friends tonight and probably won't be back until Friday at the least. If you guys need anything, I'm a text away. And if Loki comes back while I'm out, I'll be able to sense him. The guy puts off a lot of energy, or so I'm told.”

Natasha watched as Stiles left with his odd partner and strode over to the door to see them leave in a black camaro.

“That was odd,” Tony remarked in the silence afterward.

“Jarvis, do you have anything on one Derek Hale?”

“Sir, do you really want to do that again?”

Natasha turned her gaze to Tony, lifting an eyebrow. “Again?”

“What? Okay, fine, I admit it. I had Jarvis do a background check on you when you were my assistant a couple of years ago,” Tony replied.

Natasha grinned. “You found nothing, didn't you?”

“Yep,” Tony started. “Though the files on you were fake; that much I found out, afterward.”

“Did anyone else see the way Hale sniffed at Stiles' neck?” Bruce asked

“Yeah, I saw that too,” Clint commented. “That was weird, even for us.”

 

 

 

The next morning, their breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of Thor. Unfortunately, he brought bad news, or it would have been bad news had it been the first time, now it was just tedious; Loki had once again escaped from his captivity and to expect him anytime in the next few weeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**4.**

Friday brought the return of Stiles, coming back in the same car and with the same person. Thor was excited to meet this new wizard, as he had gotten along well with Harry. And anyone who learned the same craft as his brother earned respect from him instantly. His teammates had said differing things about the new agent, but Thor was going to withhold judgement until he had met Stiles.

Thor ambled down to the kitchen and pulled the new box of s'morespop-tarts out of the cupboard and opened up the package. He was just putting the two pastries in the toaster when he heard the door open. He waited until the toaster pinged then pulled his pastries out.

“So you're Thor, right?”

He startled and turned around. “My friend, you are very quiet!”

“Whoa! You talk loud. I'm Stiles,” the young Midgardian said, holding out his hand.

“Ah, I am Thor, yes,” he replied, shaking Stiles' hand.

Thor expected to feel power coming off of the young one when they shook hands but he felt nothing. He couldn't even sense anything; it was like the boy didn't have any power to speak of. When he had met Harry, he had clearly felt how powerful the boy had been. Thor could always feel if someone had magic; it came from growing up with his brother and having a magical weapon.

Maybe he was hiding his power? Ah, he would have to talk with Jane about this problem. He would have to talk with the others, see what they had noticed about their new agent.

 

When Thor was just getting in from fighting the more recent big bad of the week, he strode down the hallway that had all of the team's quarters. Then as he strolled past Stiles' room, he heard a thump and then laughter. He was about to knock to make sure that Stiles was okay, but then the laughter tipped him off. It was probably a friend of Stiles'.

Then, “Derek, why do you still have to sneak through windows? We're not in Beacon Hills anymore and I don't live with my dad! Also, you could have knocked. Jarvis would have let you in.”

There was silence for a minute then, quieter, “I know. It's a habit. I'm sorry.”

 

 

 

Sunday night brought thugs invading the mansion. It wasn't too often that people tried to sneak in and destroy the Avengers, but occasionally people did succeed in getting past Jarvis. Sometimes, they would have a virus that took the AI out; other times, they would flat out destroy the control console that held Jarvis's hard drive.

Thor had been sleeping with Jane when something woke him up. Thor was usually a heavy sleeper but something about that noise bothered him. He groggily blinked an eye open at the door creaking open slowly. Thor narrowed an eyebrow at the intruder; if any of the avengers or Stiles needed him, they would usually knock.

He reached down to grip the handle of Mjolnir, all ready to throw it. Thor focused his gaze on the interloper then threw his hammer in one motion. He heard Mjolnir come into contact with flesh and fur and a shout then the yell was cut off as soon as the hammer hit the guy.

Thor felt Jane slowly get up and turn the bedside lamp on and scream. Their invader was a mutant mix of human, snake, and bear. It was halfway covered in fur and Thor had never seen anything like it before. Though, it did kind of look like the bigelsnipe from Asgard, now that he thought about it.

“Jane, stay here. There are others,” Thor turned toward her and pulled her into a kiss.

“Okay, just be careful.”

Thor smiled then stood up and strode over to the door. He grabbed Mjolnir on the way and peeked out and into the hallway. He saw Stiles standing over another unconscious body, holding a staff in his arms, and was about to walk over toward him when Thor saw another trespasser. He immediately threw Mjolnir a second time and landed a direct hit in the creature's chest.

Thor walked to stand alongside Stiles to take a closer look at the creatures and at the agent's staff. It looked like it had runes of magic on it; one of the runes looked like a Midgard plant he had seen in one of Jane's books.

“Does this happen often? People or creatures invading the mansion?” Stiles asked him.

Thor glanced back up from his thinking. “Not too often, perhaps twice a year. It takes a lot of skill to get past the Man of Iron's technology.”

Thor paused when he realized that he could see Stiles' forearms and then blinked. His friends had told him that Stiles always wore long sleeved shirts that would mask his arms. And now that Thor could see Stiles' arms, he was very curious. The agent's arms were covered with tattoos, markings, all over his arms. He could see one tattoo that was of a wolf and the moon though the wolf wasn't as big as Loki's son, Fenrir. One had three spirals, though Thor didn't know what that one meant. Then there were others, entangled with each other, one a mutated giant Midgard lizard and yet another one that looked like a young fairy woman and another young woman that was holding a crossbow. Those were smaller tattoos, a couple on each arm, connected by a tattooed rope that ended in red eyes on each arm.

“Huh,” Stiles murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

Thor was about to turn around, grab Mjolnir, and search out the rest of his team when he heard something running not at all stealthily toward them. His eyes flicked past Stiles and he was about to pick up his hammer when he saw Stiles reach to pick it up.

Thor was flabbergasted when Stiles actually managed to pick it up and throw it at the incoming beast. His jaw dropped as he watched as his hammer fly through the air right into the monster. Thor turned to glance back at Stiles then back at Mjolnir. Thor called his hammer back into his awaiting hand then gazed at Stiles curiously.

Stiles, for his part, looked sheepish for a minute. “I wasn't suppose to be able to pick that thing up, was I?”

“No, but it appears that it found you worthy,” Thor said slowly.

“Worthy? Interesting.”

 

* * *

 

 

**5.**

Stiles was just meditating in his room in Avengers mansion the following Friday when someone knocked on his door. He slowly stretched and got up and paced to the door. When he opened it, he saw Steve and Tony on the other side with perplexed expressions. Though what really jumped out at him was that one of Steve's arms had wrapped around Tony's waist. And they looked like they had just been interrupted having sex; Tony's hair was ruffled. Well, they looked like Stiles imagined he and Derek looked after they had sex.

“So you two finally got it together, huh?”

Stiles watched as, unexpectedly, Tony was the one to blush. Usually, it was Steve that blushed the reddest.

“What's up?”

“Uh, there are two people at the door, saying they want to see Alpha Hale?” Tony asked, confused.

“Are they talking about your boyfriend, Hale?” Steve asked, bewildered.

“Oh, crap. Do they look like they're hiding weapons?” Stiles asked, already stretching and pulling his cellphone off the bedside table.

“No, they look actually like lost puppies...” Tony replied, confused.

Oh, well, I'll be right down.”

 

 

 

Stiles ran downstairs and texted Derek while running. He passed Thor and Natasha and Bruce then finally reached the open doorway, where Clint was standing, hand on his bow.

“Whoa! I've got it from here, Clint!” Stiles exclaimed, though at a lower tone to keep from spooking the archer.

“You sure, Stiles?” Clint asked, turning around to glance at him.

“Yeah, Derek's coming. But I can handle it until he gets here,” Stiles replied.

Stiles waited until Clint moved out of the doorway and walked past him, but was able to hear that Clint didn't move from the entrance hall. There were two college aged kids on the doorstep, one boy and one girl. They looked disheveled and stressed but Stiles could tell that they had been bitten recently. And they were definitely werewolves, his senses were telling him that much. They had scared expressions, as if Clint had done something to intimidate them, which knowing the archer, he probably had or at the very least, opened the door with his bow in his hand.

“You two omegas?” Stiles asked in a low tone, knowing the two would be able to pick it up.

“So you are the one,” the girl said in an amazed tone.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “What's that suppose to mean?”

“You're Alpha Hale's mate, right?” the boy asked, looking between Stiles and then turning his head to glance back toward the street.

“Yeah, that would be me,” Stiles replied hesitantly, feeling relatively sure that if this turned out to be something, then he would have some serious back up. Though, he glanced behind him when he heard footsteps and groaned. The whole team had gathered in the entrance hall, muttering between each other. Stiles specifically heard Bruce mutter about _alphas? What in the world?_ _Mate?_

“We want to join your pack,” the girl pleaded.

Stiles sighed then perked up when he felt Derek's presence. “What are your names?”

“I'm Natalie,” the girl said.

“Connor,” the boy replied.

“You texted?” Derek asked as he sauntered over to the doorstep after getting out of the camaro. Stiles watched as Derek's nostrils flared then he glanced over at the two new wolves.

The two kids dropped their shoulders and slightly bared their necks a little.

“Good morning,” Stiles murmured.

“Is there a room where I can talk with these two, Stiles?” Derek asked, not moving his eyes from said werewolves. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes flared red and the murmurs from behind him grew louder. He heard Thor call his hammer and Clint knocking an arrow.

“Yeah, sure. Follow me,” Stiles gestured hurriedly for them to come in and shut the door after them. He was about to turn and lead them into the hallway when Derek pulled him into a kiss. Stiles sighed into it, leaning into his mate for a minute, feeling Derek's hand go under his shirt on his back. He shivered but sighed.

“Later?” Stiles asked, hopefully.

Derek nodded, grinning then straightened up.

Stiles turned back to look at the Avengers. “Wait here guys. I'll be right back to explain everything. Just give me a minute.”

“Alright,” Steve replied, looking between Stiles, Derek and the kids.

Stiles led the three to one of the front meeting rooms; not the one that the Avengers met in, but one they rarely used. He gestured to the room, opening the door.

“Here, use this one,” Stiles advised. “And if you need anything, tell Jarvis. He'll let me know.”

As Stiles had told Derek about Jarvis, the alpha knew about the AI. But the two omegas did not, so they just stared at him blankly.

“I'll text the others,” Stiles informed Derek.

“Thanks,” Derek replied and closed the door.

Stiles sighed; he wasn't looking forward to the coming talk with his team. But, he guessed, it would probably go over better than his talk with his dad about the fact that werewolves were real and that he was dating the alpha.

He strode back down the hallway to the living room, where he knew the team would be. They usually had all their team meetings in the living room, at least if they were casual and at ease. If they were just about to go do battle, then they had something akin to a war room near the helipad and the training room.

Just before he reached the team, he pulled out his cellphone and sent out a mass text to everyone.

_Get your asses over to the Avengers Mansion, asap! We may have new pack-mates soon._

Stiles put his phone away and ambled into the living room. “So you guys may have heard words that make no sense out of contact just now?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, glancing at him and inching closer to Steve.

“Alpha? That word applies to wolf packs,” Bruce started. “Why would your friends use it?”

“Were those two kids a security threat?” Natasha asked, looking in the direction of the room that Derek was using at the moment.

“Ah, figures you would be the one to ask that. But, no, they aren't,” Stiles started. “Bruce, you say that the word 'alpha' applies to wolf packs. You were half right.”

“Okay, I'm just going to say it. Werewolves are real,” Stiles informed the team.

“Werewolves? They're real?” Tony exclaimed and the others echoed his statement. “Like Twilight?”

“Twilight?” Steve asked Tony curiously.

“Trust me, you don't want to know. It's a good thing you missed that craze,” Tony replied then turning back to Stiles.

“Were -wolves?” Thor inquired. “What are these creatures?”

“Ugh, no. Well, they share some qualities, but not really. These werewolves have two forms and some have three forms. Derek has three forms, for example. But, they can change their eye color. And Thor, it's just one word. It doesn't get separated into two words.”

“So they can shift into wolves?” Bruce asked. “Like, well, like myself?”

“Uh, kind of. Though they don't need anger to shift. And they're not as big as you. They can shift at will, but they have to shift on the full moon,” Stiles replied.

“So what else exists? Trolls? Dragons? Harpies?” Clint asked, fingering his bow.

“Unfortunately, yes. Though I don't know about dragons, but back in high school, my pack did fight harpies. It was horrendous,” Stiles groaned.

“I heard the boy say that you were the alpha's mate? Does that mean... What exactly does that mean?” Steve asked. “Does that mean you're dating two people?”

Stiles chuckled. “As if. Derek is the alpha of my pack and we're together for life. Mates usually means soul mates in this context. Granted, it took awhile for the two of us to get together, but we did.”

Tony snickered at that.

“What are the three forms?” Bruce asked.

“One is the beta form, just hair growing and claws. The next form is an actual wolf, though they're still tall, maybe four feet tall and the third is the alpha form,” Stiles said. “It's just a bigger wolf, maybe about five feet tall?”

“Agent Stilinski, there are people at the door.”

“Thanks Jarvis, I'll go let them in,” Stiles remarked. “Assuming they're my friends. And maybe get one of them to shift for you guys? If you guys would like a demonstration?”

“Yeah, that would be good,” Bruce replied.

Stiles left the living room and hastened toward the door. He glanced out the peep hole and then opened the door. Though he could already feel that it was his pack; his tattoos told him that much.

“Good! You're all here! Come in!”

“Stiles? What's this thing about new pack mates?” Scott asked, walking in alongside Allison. Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Cora, Erica, Boyd all filed in behind them. Their pack had moved to New York along with Stiles and Derek after high school. Everyone had wanted to leave the stink hole that was Beacon Hills behind, so the pack and their parents had followed their resident emissary. Though, they coincidentally didn't tell Peter where they had moved to. Stiles and the others had very cautiously bypassed Peter's lie detector and told him that they were moving to Michigan, when in fact they moved to New York. Especially since Stiles had a big salary from SHIELD now, they could all manage it.

“Two omegas showed up on our doorstep,” Stiles started. “They knew that I was Derek's mate. We should possibly be ready for Peter to show up too, if those two found me easily enough.”

Lydia winced but then a new glint showed up in her eyes. She turned to Cora with a questioning gaze.

“So, I thought that you might want to meet the Avengers?” Stiles asked, looking between his friends. Scott and Allison had gotten married in the last year and now Allison was three months pregnant. Lydia and Jackson had gotten married two or three years ago and so had Erica and Boyd. Cora and Isaac were still doing the dating thing. But now, with all of his tattoos completed and connected to his pack, he could feel the well-being of all of them, like Derek could as the alpha.

“Yeah, I'd be up for that,” Allison commented. “I brought my bow and everything. For comparison.” Stiles could see the bow strapped to her back, along with a quiver of arrows.

“Do they know about us?” Lydia questioned. “Werewolves and one giant lizard?”

“Lydia, must you use that term?” Jackson complained but with affection in his tone. He had grown out of the douchiness, though in Stiles' opinion, there was still some of that Jackson left. The whole kanima thing and being controlled by a murderer had affected him a lot.

“They would probably be confused by the term kanima,” Stiles replied, chuckling. “But, yes, I told them about werewolves being real. And Derek's already here. He's chatting with the new kids.”

“Stiles, I'm going to go see if the boss needs anything,” Boyd remarked.

“Okay, you obviously can find the way yourself.”

Erica and Boyd walked through the entrance hall directly to the meeting room that Derek was using.

Stiles pointed a finger at the room that he had led their alpha to. “So, maybe, one of you werewolves would be willing to shift forms and show the team? I know that Bruce was interested in seeing the shift. And I suspect that Tony was too.”

“I can do it,” Isaac stepped up.

“Okay, thanks,” Stiles commented. “And we can definitely trust them, if you're worried. They have secrets of their own, so they know what it's like to keep information to themselves.”

Stiles watched as Isaac shifted into a light brown curly haired wolf with a couple of black spots here and there. Cora grinned and placed a hand on his fur; Isaac huffed in amusement, turning to lick Cora's hand, then trotted to go stand next to Stiles.

“Okay, okay, let's go,” Stiles grinned and led them into the living room.

When he entered the living room, he saw everyone's jaw drop at the sight of Isaac in one of the forms. Thor dropped Mjolnir in surprise and it landed with a thunk and created a dip in the floor. Clint dropped his bow also, which was saying a lot. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the wolf and Stiles saw her reach out a hand and quickly pull it back in. Tony's jaw was dropped and so were Bruce's and Steve's.

“So that's what they can change into?” Bruce asked dazedly.

“Yeah, this is Isaac,” Stiles replied and rolled his eyes when Isaac yipped in excitement.

“Can we touch him?” Bruce asked then appeared to rethink that. “I mean, if he's okay with it.”

Stiles looked at Isaac who nodded then went up to each Avenger to stand before them. They all reached out a hand and tentatively touched Isaac's fur.

“He's tall, for a normal wolf,” Bruce commented.

“Werewolves are taller than normal wolves,” Stiles remarked.

Just as Stiles heard and felt Derek come into the living room, followed by Natalie, Connor, Boyd and Erica, the alarm went off. It was loud enough to be heard through the mansion, each speaker placed every so often through the home. It meant that there was an attack on the city. Stiles glanced at Steve who straightened then looked up toward the ceiling.

“Jarvis, what is it this time?”

“It is Loki, again, Captain Rogers. Along with his minions.”

“Well, I guess I can show off my skills now,” Stiles commented dryly.

“Avengers, gear up!” Steve yelled then turned toward Derek and the rest of the pack.

“Your... pack is welcome to join us. I believe that we have enough room in the quinjet. I also think that SHIELD would protect you guys as it does us.”

Derek glanced at Stiles, who shrugged, saying 'it's up to you'. “I'm already going, as that's my job. ”

“Do you guys want to join in?” Derek turned to his pack, bypassing the two newbies for the moment.

Isaac howled and trotted back over to stand by Stiles and Steve. Cora shifted into her wolf form, a dark brownish-reddish wolf and joined Isaac. Scott, Erica and Boyd did the same thing, all shifting into their full wolf forms and joining the others. Allison pulled her crossbow from her back and went to stand over by Scott.

Stiles saw Clint blink and start to shuffle over. “So what kind of bow do you have there?”

Stiles grinned when Allison and Clint started to talk weapons.

Derek sighed then looked at Natalie and Connor. “I'll come. Lydia, Jackson, would you mind taking these two to our home?

“Okay. Guys, be careful,” Lydia replied and went over to introduce herself.

 

* * *

 **And the One Time They Didn't** **(And Loki Did)**

The minute Stiles ran out of the quinjet, he was very sure the pack would be of much help here. There were tons of the big creatures that had made up the beasts from a couple of weeks ago, but this time they were part wolf, human and bear and Stiles could swear he saw some snakey parts in there. And this time, they were bigger and taller, about the size of a big car. Stiles turned around to glance at his pack and his team mates then looked to Steve for directions.

Stiles pulled out his staff and enlarged it to its' full size: a walking stick. Though a walking stick with runes carved into it. He could feel the runes start to sizzle into power and feed from his magic in his own body, the earth, and spark. He heard Thor gasp and eye him with a curious gaze. Natasha too looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, same thing as usual. Hawkeye, you're on distance. Though make sure not to fire at these wolves. And leave Loki to Stiles. That's what he's here for. Derek, you have charge of your pack.” The Avengers charged; Thor holding Mjolnir, Steve pulling out his shield, Natasha pulling out two pistols, Bruce changing mid-step(farther away from the quinjet, luckily) and Tony was about to spirit Clint away when Allison walked up to him.

“I'm coming, too.”

Clint lifted an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. Stiles watched as Tony wrapped a metalic arm around both archers and flew toward a building that had a good vantage point.

Derek took one look at the foray and, same as Bruce did, shifted mid-charge into his alpha form, all black wolf. Stiles watched as Derek turned back to wink at him then loped into the battle. Stiles grinned at his werewolf then focused on the battlefield. The wolves all followed their alpha and ran into the fray, howling as they did.

Stiles looked around the battlefield that was one of the main busy streets of New York City and finally spotted Loki. The god was on the rooftop of one the buildings at the far end of the battle, directing everything. But, how to get there? Tony was occupied, so that method was out. Stiles switched his gaze toward where Thor was close by and had just finished putting down one creature.

“Hey, Thor!” Stiles yelled over the din. He would have spoken through a comlink, but with Thor's magic, technology didn't always work with the god.

“Yes, my friend?” Thor called back, throwing Mjolnir at another monster.

“Would you mind giving me a ride to your brother?” Stiles shouted.

“Of course.” Thor called his hammer back and flew to land in front of Stiles then pulled him into his chest and kept an arm around him.

“Hold on. I'll put you down on the same building as my brother.”

Stiles grabbed onto Thor's shoulders and hung on for the ride. The closer they got to Loki, he could feel the enormous amount of magic coming off of the god. Stiles could also, now that he knew what Loki's magic felt like, he could sense the god's magic in the creatures. It was like the only thing keeping the beasts alive was Loki himself.

Thor dropped Stiles off onto the far end of the building, out of Loki's sight then flew off to aid the rest of the team. Stiles stood still for a minute, drawing a protection rune in the air and felt it take effect. It would deflect any and all spells that came from the god, essentially a shield and he could feel it drain some magic from him. Then he sauntered over to stand a couple feet from Loki, who took one look at him and obviously dismissed him as a threat and turned back around to observe the fight.

Stiles grinned, drawing another rune in the air which resulted in a blast of pure magic zooming toward the god. When it hit, Loki was clearly startled and was pushed back a couple of feet, but wasn't pushed down onto the ground, and turned his gaze toward Stiles, who smirked.

“So you are Potter's replacement. You look pathetic!” Loki exclaimed, eyes glinting with madness, bringing up a hand that was starting to glow with energy.

On Stiles' part, he ignored the insult; he knew that people only saw him as a scrawny young adult. But those people hadn't seen him run alongside werewolves for his high school career and dodge bullets meant for those werewolves. Likewise, they hadn't seen him go toe to toe with a witch who had cursed Derek. Even the pack had been awed at that.

Stiles braced himself then before Loki could shoot his ball of energy, Stiles cast another spell toward the god. This one Stiles learned from reading a book that Deaton had put aside in a dusty book shelf and was more of a sneaky maneuver. It had no visible trail of magic; as soon as Stiles cast it, he could feel it start to drain the others' magic. But the drained magic wouldn't go into Stiles' body; he didn't want any of the god's tainted magic. He wanted to get this over quickly, as he could both hear and feel that some of his pack was injured. And the best way to do that was to stop Loki from doing anything more, get him tired and decrease his magic level. He had cast this spell on a witch that the pack had encountered in their senior year of high school and it had worked, taking her magic away permanently.

Loki wouldn't feel it until it really started to work, which would be in a couple minutes. But for now, the Norse God of mischief cast a big green ball of energy toward Stiles and when it hit Stiles' shield, he rocked backward on his heels for a second. The shield took most of the energy and reflected it back at the god who, for a second there, Stiles could have sworn he saw fear.

However, that emotion came and went in a quick second and then Loki quickly sidestepped the backfire of his own magic and cast another spell toward Stiles, this one a sickly green looking and a lot bigger than the previous ball of magic.

Stiles glanced at it then added a little more magic into his shield. Whatever that was, he really didn't want to know what it would do to him. When it impacted, Stiles was still thrown backward a couple of feet and landed on his back. He was just about to get up when he saw Loki stomp over toward him and point what looked like a magical staff at him.

“Don't get up,” Loki growled, lowering the staff until the point was right near Stiles' neck.

“Yeah, well, I'm not going to. I know what's going to happen next,” Stiles grinned, not giving a shit about the staff currently pointed at him. If he really felt threatened, he could have totally gotten up, but he could hear the pounding of more than one set of clawed feet coming through the building below him. And his tattoos told him the same thing: two members of his pack were coming up to protect him.

Loki raised an eyebrow and was about to turn back to orchestrate the fight when two howls came across the roof, crystal clear. Then two enormous wolves came crashing into him, claws raised.

Stiles smiled when he saw the giant black wolf and the black wolf with brown spots rush past him and take the god down. The instant that Loki was on the ground, Stiles stood up and saw the Avengers come up onto the roof too. Or at least the ones who couldn't fly; Thor and Tony were already on the roof with awed looks. Then when he heard more loping, he turned to look at the door to the building and saw the rest of the pack sans Lydia and Jackson come up onto the roof.

Derek and Scott were standing over Loki and growling and when the rest of the pack joined them, they moved back to flank Stiles. Thor landed on the roof and went to cuff his brother, again.

Stiles startled when he felt a wet tongue lick his hand and turned to his left. “Ugh, Scott!”

Wolf-Scott huffed in amusement and Stiles heard Tony and the others chuckle in amusement. Derek turned to glance at him and shifted back and wrapped an arm around him, though Stiles could feel him moving his hand around, searching for any injuries.

“So I guess you aren't half-bad then,” Tony remarked.

Stiles raised an eyebrow but let it be and grinned along with the others.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
